Reclaiming Their Love
by gossipgirllover123
Summary: Based on recent speculations/leaked call sheets. My take on the hotel suite flashback scenes.
1. The Start

WARNING: Based on recent speculations/leaked call sheets. My take on the first of the hotel suite flashback scenes.

This may possibly turn into a 4-shot. One episode for each of the four scenes we are hopefully getting at the start of season 6.

Enjoy!

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

She sat quietly on the couch, her hands resting idly in her lap. Her foot tapped relentlessly against the floor, the soft sound of her high heel thumping against the carpeted floor. Waiting patiently had never been her strong suit.

Chuck was in the bathroom, as he had been for the last 15 minutes. What he was doing in there was beyond her. Her best guess was that he was avoiding speaking with her by hiding himself away. Well, he'd have to come out eventually, she thought.

Blair sighed and slumped down on the couch. Chuck had asked her to come up to his suite and she had jumped at the suggestion. She desperately wanted him to trust her again. After a year of letting him down, she was thrilled that he was even allowing her to be close to him again.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and she watched him walked over to pour himself a drink. Scotch of course.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked her softly. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She took a deep breath trying to calm her now hyperactive nerves. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden?

Chuck took a few tentative steps towards the couch and sat down gently next to her.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I'm just not sure what to say right now." She nodded again. He reached for her hand, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles along the top of her hand.

Blair glanced at their entwined hands.

"I want to help you," she said. He looked into her chocolate eyes then. Her gaze was unwavering as she spoke again.

"Please Chuck, let me help you. I meant what I said downstairs. I'm all in this time." He nodded.

"I know." He paused. "But that doesn't mean I can trust you again so easily." Blair had to blink back some tears that threatened to escape. She knew this was coming, but she couldn't help the flood of sadness that crept over her at his words.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice barely audible even to her own ears.

"Me too."

They sat quietly for some time, only the soft sounds of their mingled breathing filling the empty space of the room. After some time, Chuck stood, pulling Blair with him to her feet.

"How about we get some rest," he suggested. "Do you have a room?" She shook her head.

"No, this was a very 'of the moment' thing," she smiled slightly, a small laugh escaping her lips. "I guess I didn't really think it through when Jack called."

He smiled back at her.

"That's ok. You can stay here." He gestured to the large king bed through the set of double doors in the suite. "I'll stay on the couch for tonight."

Her face fell at those last words. It used to be so second nature for them to sleep in the same bed together. Of course, now all that would be different.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Buried deep with the soft covers of the large hotel bed, Blair tried to fall asleep. She squeezed her eyes shut, took deep breaths, and tried to think about nothing. But her mind would not shut off. She just couldn't fall asleep knowing Chuck was only a few feet away from her. She could even hear his soft snores.

Instead, she chose to lay still, unmoving under the blankets.

She was awoken what seemed like moments later by a scream. Bolting up right in the bed, Blair realized that the scream had been hers. But she couldn't for the life of her remember her dream. She only remembered the dreadful feeling that something horrible had happened. That she had lost something important.

"Blair?" Chuck came running into the room, stopping short by the side of her bed. Her body wouldn't stop shaking and Chuck grasped her small frame in his arms as he tried to calm her.

And then Blair started sobbing. Huge sobs ripped through her body, and fresh tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Sor-sorry," she stuttered through the tears. "Bad dream," she managed.

He brought her body closer to his, sliding in to the bed beside her. She curled up against him, burying her face into his chest. He let her cry.

After some time, her breathing stilled and Chuck shifted so that Blair was lying comfortably in the bed.

"Could…could you stay here?" Blair whispered. And so, for the first time in over a year, Blair and Chuck shared a bed together through the night.


	2. The Plan

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and follows!

Scene 2: The Plan. Follows directly from the last chapter. The morning after.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blair stirred from her sleep, snuggling more deeply beneath the soft covers. She stretched out her legs, feeling the cool untouched sheets against her skin. Turning onto her side, she opened her eyes to see the peaceful face of a deeply sleeping Chuck Bass.

She was not surprised. She fully remembered him climbing into bed with her after that horrible nightmare which had left her drenched in sweat and shakes. She moved her nose closer to his chest and breathed in his scent. The smell was utterly comforting.

Chuck always used to say how much he loved to watch her sleep. Well, Blair felt the same way. And now, she gazed upon his serene face. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath and observed how relaxed he was in this defenseless state of sleep.

It was then that she noticed a soft pressure against her waist. In his sleep, Chuck's arm had wrapped around Blair's waist protectively. His fingers gripping the material of her slip, as if he was holding on desperately. She smiled and nuzzled her face once again against his chest.

However the movement of her body awakened Chuck. His eyes drifted open and he felt a warmth slide through his body at the realization that Blair was snuggled in his arms. His fingers traced up and down the side of her body.

"Morning," he said, his voice still hoarse from sleep. She looked up at him and drew a tentative breath.

"Morning," she whispered back.

They remained silent for a while, both unsure of what to do, now that it was morning and their fears and the darkness could no longer hide them.

Chuck sat up then, threw the blankets aside and turned his back to Blair.

"You want breakfast?" he asked over his shoulder, while reaching for the bedside phone.

"Um, sure," she nodded, thrown by his sudden rejection.

He ordered room service; eggs benedict for himself, and plain yogurt and an assortment of berries (extra blueberries) for her. She smiled. Perfect, she thought.

"I'm going to shave," he said, motioning towards the bathroom. She nodded. Chuck got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, glancing hesitantly over his shoulder as he walked away.

Blair sighed and threw herself back down against the bed pillows. But she didn't just want to sit there and wait for Chuck. She needed to make herself useful. So, she jumped out of bed, and, clad only in her slip from the night before (as she had not packed anything with her), walked into the living room.

Maybe she'd make a list of ideas of plots against Bart, she thought. She spotted the large desk, and grabbed a pen from the desktop. There was no paper in sight however, and so she opened the top drawer. Instead of blank paper however, Blair pulled out a small note with numbers. Lots of numbers. In fact, these numbers appeared to be a list of large sums of money.

She was so engrossed in the list that she didn't hear Chuck enter the room.

"What's that?" he asked casually.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she retorted. He glanced down at the paper in her hands.

"Oh," he said when he saw the list. He paused. "That's just the money I've won while here," he paused again. "With Jack," he added as an afterthought.

"Wow," she whispered. She turned her head to look at him and saw him nodding.

"Chuck there is so much we could do with this…"

"I'm going to sell the Empire," he cut her off.

"What?" Blair was shocked. "But that's yours. I mean, you made that from the beginning. That was your first!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but sometimes, you've just got to let the old things go. And the money will be a significant help when we go up against Bart. Just think about it, we'll have money _and _a fresh start – " He trailed off, but Blair had stopped listening at the word _we_. She now stared at him, eyes wide.

"We?" she asked. "You mean, you'll let me help you with this?" She was so hopeful. He could see it in her eyes, that sparkle that always appeared at the prospect of a good scheme. But there was something else there too. A look that he had seen so many times from her, but that he thought he would never see again. She loved him. And even though she had confirmed this very thought verbally many times recently, it was comforting to know that it was real.

He nodded his ascent. "Yes."


	3. Gone Maybe Gone

SPOILERS BELOW – READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION

Based on the new previews and sneak peek. We now know what is going to happen in that hotel room in Monte Carlo. An elaboration of the sneak peek we've already seen! My take on 6.01.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox o

They stumbled down the hotel hallway, hands clasped together, and a heavy bag filled with their winnings. It had been a wondrous night. Blair giggled as Chuck fumbled with the key, a sound entirely out of character. But she was just so happy and light. It was as if nothing could bring her down from this highest of highs.

Chuck pushed the door open and the pair stepped inside the room. It was dimly lit, and off to the right, Blair could see a separate bedroom with a large bed covered with wine red blankets. Chuck followed her gaze. And suddenly, the tension in the room seemed to soar.

Hands still wrapped together, Chuck pulled Blair gently towards the room. She was on him in a flash. Her entire body thrust against his, her lips opening wide, her hands grasping his shoulders tightly. She couldn't get close enough to him. She glanced briefly into his eyes before her mouth once again found his. He was equally enthusiastic, plunging his tongue deep within her mouth. Chuck's hand encircled her waist and he dragged them both down on the bed.

Blair couldn't get enough of his body. She couldn't remember ever feeling this much desire. The need to feel every inch of Chuck overwhelmed her. She couldn't think of anything except for his mouth on hers, his hand grazing her cheek, his tongue sliding along her neck. She let out a soft sound of contentment.

Chuck paused his kisses, starring down at the beautiful creature beneath him. "I love you," he whispered. And she nearly burst into tears. A small sob escaped her lips before she could stop it. He brushed his fingers along her already swollen lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, burying his face in her brown curls.

"Nothing," she whispered back. "I…I love you so much it hurts." And she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him even closer.

Chuck pulled them into a seated position, and unzipped the red dress. He couldn't get the zipper down fast enough, and soon he was shoving the delicate material off her shoulders, tossing the garment across the room. She lay back on the bed, clothed only in a black lacy bra and panties.

And Chuck plunged forward, showering her skin with hot open mouthed kisses. He bit down softly on her neck, and she moaned at the heat and pleasure of his lips and teeth. She couldn't wait any longer. She ripped his shirt open and seconds later her hands found the zipper of his pants. She wrapped her bare legs around his waist.

Chuck's hand moved from her face to her leg. He grasped her slim waist tightly, pulling her body up. Thrusting his hips against her, he heard her sharp intake of breath. "Please," she gasped against his lips. Shoving his pants down roughly, Blair reached for him. And then he was inside of her, connected in the most intimate way for the first time in over a year. He grunted quietly and dragged his lips across her collar bone and down to her chest. He couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. His tongue licked and sucked every bare area of skin.

His hand sneaked its way down towards where their bodies were connected. She let out an involuntary whimper. Faster and faster they moved together, pulling each other closer with each thrust. Her legs locked around his waist, and his hands squeezed her body tightly.

Blair closed her eyes tightly, and Chuck knew she was close. He rubbed his fingers faster, and she let out a gasp at each subsequent thrust.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. He followed immediately after, collapsing on top of her. Their bodies glistened with sweat. He rolled to the side.

They lay under the covers breathing deeply.

"Do. That. Again."

And he was on her again, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth, barely giving themselves a moment to breath. They needed this.

Chuck gently rolled over Blair. He leaned in slowly, bringing his lips close to hers without touching. When their lips touched, it was slow and sensuous. His mouth moved with hers in a dance. Her hand reached for his face, stroking the soft skin of his cheek and easing his mouth still closer to hers. She breathed deeply into his mouth while they kissed. To Blair, it seemed like they kissed for hours. And she couldn't be happier.

"Blair?" Chuck asked suddenly, tearing her mind away from his soft kisses.

"mmmm," she mumbled back. She saw him reach towards the bedside table and pull out a jewelry case. Her brows furrowed for a moment.

"I…" he paused for a moment, unable to get the words out.

"What is it?" she asked gently, her tender voice reassuring him.

"Will you marry me?" Her eyes widened, but before he could say anything else, she was nodding.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Look," he said, hastily opening the case. "I put the ring on a necklace so…so we don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. It's up to you. I just want to be together," he rambled.

"Chuck," she said warmly, grazing her fingers across his face. "I just want to be with you too." She breathed in his scent, kissing his lips. "You're right. Lets keep this between us for now. Our own pleasant secret."

He unclasped the necklace and placed it around neck. The diamond sparkled under the dim lights of the room. They both looking at the gorgeous ring. And then their lips were fused together again.


End file.
